


Людям нужно больше сострадания

by kcmski



Series: Some Kind Of Bromance [перевод] [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcmski/pseuds/kcmski
Summary: Осознав, как он ошибался насчет андроидов, Гэвин решает извиниться перед одним из них.





	Людям нужно больше сострадания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mankind Needs More Empathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314373) by [BrightestStarInTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStarInTheSky/pseuds/BrightestStarInTheSky). 



Участок был по большей части пуст. Несмотря на то, что до начала его смены оставалось еще тридцать минут, Гэвин любил приехать пораньше, чтобы как следует «прочувствовать» то, каким был день. Он разговаривал с коллегами, узнавал не связаны ли какие-то из новых дел с его, а потом принимался за работу, приготовив себе перед этим чашку кофе. Это была его привычная рутина для ночных смен по воскресеньям. Несмотря на их обычную несодержательность, Гэвину нравились эти «дохлые» воскресные смены, когда мало что происходило, и он получал возможность покончить с бумажной волокитой. Он наслаждался тишиной и спокойствием, коих было мало в его работе, пусть и приходилось теперь проводить эти часы в основном в окружении андроидов. 

Для праздного наблюдателя все показалось бы нормальным, хотя не то чтобы его коллегам-андроидам было дело до того, чем он занимался. Гэвин сидел за своим рабочим столом, не глядя на терминал, отображающий раскрытое им на этой неделе дело об убийстве. Его взгляд был прикован к столу напротив. 

Тому самому, что пустовал до всей этой заварушки с девиантами и на котором теперь красовалась табличка «Детектив К. Андерсон». Прямо рядом с ней, на обычно пустующей поверхности, лежал коричневый конверт. На нем не было ничего написано, но он был явно адресован Коннору. 

В тысячный раз за этот вечер, Гэвин посмотрел на часы: до прибытия Коннора оставалось меньше пяти минут. Рид часто дышал, ощущая, как колотится его сердце. Это была ужасная идея. Почему она вообще казалась ему блестящей? Нужно просто забрать оскорбительный предмет назад, засунуть поглубже в один из своих ящиков и больше никогда его не видеть. Гэвин начал подниматься с места, но сел назад. Если он не сделает этого сегодня, то не сделает никогда; он знал, что чем дольше будет ждать, тем больше будет нервничать. Его нога стала нервно подергиваться. Рид закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Это не особенно помогло, но все равно было лучше чем просто пялиться в ожидании. Стоило его дыханию прийти в норму, как он услышал, что кто-то вошел. Его глаза открылись. 

Коннор прибыл в участок на пять минут раньше, как бывало всегда, когда его смена не совпадала со сменой Хэнка. Проходя по помещению, Коннор старательно соблюдал безопасную дистанцию от одного определенного детектива. После революции он инициировал гораздо меньше стычек, но все равно был явно напряжен, так что Коннор решил не испытывать судьбу.

Приблизившись к своему рабочему столу, он заметил ожидающую его посылку. На ней не было никаких надписей, но судя по ее расположению становилось очевидно, что она предназначена для него. Коннор осторожно подобрал и просканировал ее. Вся она была покрыта отпечатками детектива Рида. Диод андроида мигнул желтым, прежде чем вернуться к голубому. Слегка хмурясь, он аккуратно вскрыл посылку и достал ее содержимое. 

Это оказалась книга, настоящая бумажная книга, что само по себе было необычным, но что действительно тревожило, так это ее обложка. На ней было белое лицо андроида без синтетической кожи, хотя сама книга, _«Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?»_ Филипа К. Дика, была написана гораздо раньше прорыва Камски, а это конкретное издание так и вовсе было старше сорока лет. Несмотря на ее старость, книга была в безупречном состоянии, что заставляло Коннора задуматься, принадлежала ли она детективу долгое время или была приобретена недавно, что наверняка влетело ему в копеечку.

Мягко поглаживая большим пальцем обложку своего нового приобретения, Коннор раскрыл книгу. На первой странице, под названием, была надпись, сделанная аккуратным почерком: _«Людям нужно больше сострадания»_ , — а сразу после нее: _«Прости»_. Коннор в смятении склонил голову набок, прежде чем вновь перечитал написанное. Решив, что лучше иметь понимание о контексте, чем просто полагаться на цитату, он скачал историю в свою базу данных, что сопровождалось желтым миганием диода. Закончив, Коннор все еще оставался в недоумении, а его диод сохранял желтый цвет. В этой истории не было ничего счастливого. Много андроидов в ней погибло, много оказалось в рабстве. Хотя некоторые все равно считали их за людей, способных на чувства. Все еще запутанный значением этого, казалось бы, подарка, Коннор решил выяснить все у Рида напрямую. 

Повернувшись к его рабочему месту, Коннор осознал, что оно пустует. Заметив отсутствие там кофе, он отправился в комнату отдыха. Войдя, Коннор увидел детектива, уткнувшегося в сложенные руки и что-то бормочущего, за одним из столов. Даже с его превосходным слухом, ему не удалось разобрать слов. Приближаясь медленно и тихо, Коннор окликнул его. 

Резко подорвавшись, Гэвин воскликнул:

— Блядь, Коннор, прекращай подкрадываться к людям как чертова кошка! Ты чуть… — взгляд Гэвина упал на белую книгу в руках андроида, и внезапно он растерял все слова. Его горло пересохло, и он совсем забыл, как дышать. 

Он сбежал в комнату отдыха, потому что слишком нервничал, чтобы смотреть, как Коннор находит подарок, а теперь андроид стоял прямо перед ним и держал книгу в руках. 

Коннор шагнул вперед, но остановился, заметив волнение Рида и то, какой эффект это возымело на его уровни стресса. 

— Эта книга от вас, верно? — Коннор слегка прищурился, готовый проанализировать любые слова или действия собеседника. 

Гэвин коснулся шеи в нервном жесте и кивнул: 

— Да, от меня. Я подумал, что будет лучше просто оставить ее на твоем столе, — его взгляд опустился в пол, когда он продолжил: — Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь, особенно после нашего последнего, э-э, разговора в архиве. 

Диод Коннора один раз мигнул желтым, прежде чем вновь вернулся к стандартному голубому. Теперь стало понятно, почему он так мало видел Рида в последние две недели. 

— Мне нравятся вопросы, поднятые в этой книге. Спасибо, что подарили ее мне.

— Стой-ка, так ты читал ее? — Плечи Гэвина слегка поникли от этой новости. Он столько усилий потратил на выбор правильной книги, а затем и ее поиск. 

Коннор увидел разочарование, отразившееся на лице Гэвина.

— Нет, не читал, я только что скачал ее, чтобы узнать, о чем она, — попытался успокоить Коннор. Это явно не сработало, так как Гэвин тихо выругался:

— Чертов идиот, мог и догадаться, что книга – это хреновый подарок андроиду, о чем я вообще думал…

Продолжая что-то бормотать, он попытался забрать у Коннора книгу, но тот отступил, с осторожностью прижимая к груди старое издание в страхе повредить. 

— Если вы не против, я бы хотел оставить ее себе. Мне лишь предстоит прочитать ее, да и какую-либо книгу вообще. — Более мягким голосом Коннор добавил: — Это мой первый подарок от кого-то, кроме Хэнка. Ну и мне очень нравится ваша записка. 

Гэвин потерял дар речи, наконец глядя на Коннора должным образом. Он заметил, что его лицо приобрело слабый голубой оттенок, осознавая, что андроид так смущался. Он не думал, что это было возможно. Явно, он во многом ошибался. 

Ухмыльнувшись без обычной злобы, Гэвин ответил: 

— Тогда расскажешь, как она тебе, когда закончишь. 

Гэвин был доволен собой, видя смущенного Коннора с книгой в руках, но ему все равно было немного не по себе. Хоть Коннору и понравился подарок, он все равно не был уверен, что его намерения были достаточно ясны. Ему нужно было прекращать вести себя как гребаный трус. Написать записку было недостаточно, а после всего, что он натворил, Коннор заслуживал лучшего, чем накарябанные в книге две строчки, сколько бы смысла за ними ни крылось. Сглотнув, Гэвин заглянул в теплые карие глаза. 

— Послушай, Коннор, насчет записки, я серьезно, окей? Я был полным мудаком по отношению к тебе и я… Я не… — Гэвин запнулся. Он сжал челюсть и опустил голову, испытывая смесь стыда и гнева. Он не мог даже толком извиниться как следует. 

Едва не раня ладони ногтями из-за крепко сжатых кулаков, Гэвин почувствовал, как Коннор кладет руку ему на плечо. Он с неохотой поднял глаза. Во взгляде андроида не было и следа злобы. 

Впервые, Коннор улыбнулся ему. И эта настоящая, искренняя улыбка, несмотря на свою мягкость, заставляла его глаза сиять. Второй раз за этот вечер, Гэвину стало трудно дышать, правда в этот раз по совершенно иной причине. Коннор позволил себе слегка продлить прикосновение, после чего убрал руку. После этого, Коннор кивнул ему и отправился назад к своему рабочему месту, оставляя Гэвина в одиночестве, хотя он и был доволен тем, как все прошло. 

Спустя неделю, когда он прибыл на свою ночную смену, Гэвин обнаружил у себя на столе горячую чашку кофе. Но не в его обычной кружке. На этой была жаба.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Для тех, кто не читал книгу «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?» — в конце охотник на андроидов находит жабу.


End file.
